The brassieres are intimate clothing for women. The functions of the brassieres extend from what was simply breast protection in the past, to nowadays serving to promote breast health care and “inner beauty” enhancement. Therefore, the designs of brassieres have become more and more complicated and specialized. However, generic brassieres mostly focus on their effect on appearance, such as to present the appearance of larger breasts by application of linings or inflation, or to enable the breasts to appear to be much more outwardly projecting, or to be more revealing. These functions, without a doubt, empower a female to possess much more confidence in her appearance. Therefore, brassiere designers have put their work mostly on the pattern of the brassiere's cups.
However, brassieres are female's intimate clothing, and attention should be directed to the most essential issue of making a brassiere comfortable for a female to wear. Usually, every female's left-breast and right-breast are not the same in size and not symmetrical. Despite the fact that the distance between left and right breasts of different individuals who have the same size of breasts, are not the same, present designs of all brassieres have fixed intervals between the two cups. Referring to FIG. 6, both fixed-woven material and hook buckles fix the distance between the two cups. It is necessary to adjust the side-strap length of the two cups with the aid of buckles to lengthen or shorten chest measurement of the brassiere. When it comes to choosing brassieres, the purchasers must try brassieres on several brassieres to choose a proper brassiere, instead of only depending on cup size. Consequently, suitable fitting brassieres may not be purchasers' most favorable style, and most purchasers are reluctant to wear cups that do not properly fit.